The True Story of Rumplestiltskin
by PureSlytherinQueen
Summary: I suck at summaries but this is the true story of what Rumplestiltskin's life was really like after he became the dark one.
1. And So it Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with once upon a time or any of it's character. Any characters you do not recognize are obviously mine.

Hey guys I'm back! I've decided to re-write my previous rumpelstiltskin story and improve upon it. I don't know what happened but I was reading the old story and inspiration struck me. So I hope you enjoy most of this first chapter is the same but the next chapter will be different.

Rumpelstiltskin's Daughter

Rumpelstiltskin hurried back farm as fast as he could on his bad leg. He had to get back to Baelfire before they took him away to fight and die in the Ogre Wars. He reached the edge of his farm just as the soldiers arrived. He stood and watched as the soldiers conversed with Baelfire tell him how he would be helping his friends and family if he left with them. His blood started to boil as he watched his only son readily agree to go with the soldiers peacefully. Rumplestiltskin ran to the group as ignoring the pain in his leg. He would not lose his son! He shot into the middle of the pack of soldiers whipping his knife in large arcs around him. When he had finally calmed he was surrounded by the dead bodies of the soldiers and Baelfire was staring at him with horror in his eyes. "Bae..." Rumpelstiltskin started but Baelfire cut him off. "No...no, get away from me you monster! You're not my papa, You're not!" With that he turned and ran into the forest. Rumpelstiltskin tried to run after him but his leg crumpled under him after a while. He yelled his sons name again and again but Baelfire didn't turn around or come back. Rumpelstiltskin got up and headed back to his lonely little farm that seemed so empty now and sat on a stump in the middle of his garden. He stretch out his leg and dropped his face into his hands heaving out a mournful sigh. He looked at his reflection in the old pan full of rainwater that sat nearby. His hair had grown longer and had a faint green hint to it. His skin had turn gray that in the shadows of the tree looked more yellowy. It had also turned scaled like a fish or a snakes skin. His nails had grown to about two inches long and finally his orangey hazel eyes had adopted a smokey gray and had grown slightly so they were to big for his face. Suddenly a piercing wail filled the air and Rumpelstiltskin remembered that his six month old daughter Synetlina was still inside. He limped inside and over to her small little cradle, relieved to find out nothing bad had happened to her. "Hullo dearie" he said as he reached down to pick her up grimacing at the rough quality his voice now had. He held his daughter close and rock her back and forth gently stroking his fingers down her face. Suddenly her face crumpled in pain and a sharp heat flowed through Rumpelstiltskin's finger tips. He held his daughter closer as she screamed and when she finally quieted he held her up and gasped. His daughter's skin had gone almost milk white and her orangey hazel eyes (which had always matched his) had smoked over as well. Rumpelstiltskin looked down at his daughter and realized his cowardice had hurt both of his children that day. He held his daughter close as the last bits of the dark ones magic took hold of him. He raised his head when it was done and cracked an evil looking smile. There was a lot of people out there who had called him a coward. And he knew just were to start...


	2. Betrayal on the High Seas

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with once upon a time or any of its characters. The only character I own is synnetlina.

Hey guys I'm sorry I havent updated my other story in a while. Bear with me I will update soon I promise. Enjoy :)

Betrayal on the High Seas

The air was thick with the smell of salt and body odor as Rumpelstiltskin walked along the seaside town. A new pirate ship had just cast it's anchor at the dock and everyone was a buzz about the supposed couple who ran the ship. The man had dark eyes and was wicked with his sword they said and the woman had smooth skin for a pirate and the curliest hair anyone in the town had see. Rumpelstiltskin knew as soon as he heard the description he had found who he was looking for. It had been six months now since he had become the dark one and Synnetlina continued to grew everyday. She was longer than his arm now and could life her head by herself. Right now he had her strapped to his back hidden under his cloak so no one would see her. After asking directions to the pub where the pirates had taken up residence Rumpelstiltskin pulled his hood up and headed inside to find _her_...

"That's the her sixth one!" "How does she do it?" the murmurs of wonder and amazement were heard through out the pub. Milah had just finished her sixth pint of run while the man she was in a supposed drinking contest with was only on his fourth. He took one last sip before he tipped sideways off his chair, drunk off his ass, and passed out on the floor. The pub cheer and some men lugged the drunk man off to a corner to let him sleep off the drink in peace. Milah grabbed the coins the mans friend handed her and lept up like she was completely unaffected by the alcohol. She stalked over to Hook and planted a long kiss on his mouth while the men behind her catcalled and jeered. As this was going on Rumpelstiltskin was fuming in a corner while he secretly fed Synnetlina milk beneath the table so no one would see. She had begun to fuss when they had entered the pub but had quieted door when he had started to hum a small tune to her. Now she was fed and quiet and would hopefully remain so until the end of this "adventure". Rumpelstiltskin looked up as all the catcalls and jeers began just in time to see _her_ plant an obnoxiously long kiss on the dirty pirates lips. He quickly put Synnetlina back in her bundle and strapped her back onto his back throwing his cloak on again to cover her up. He walked quickly and quietly over to the couple as they began to leave the pub, following them down the street as they walked back to their ship. He waited till they were back on the ship and were kissing again before he struck. He moved swiftly and pulled _her_ away from the pirate throwing her to the floor as he punch the man hard in the jaw and than twice in the stomach. The man looked dazed for a second but than quickly whipped out his sword and began to defend himself. Rumpelstiltskin skillfully dodged the sword and landed blow after blow with his own small dagger on the mans arms and back. The man was bleeding profusely from severely cuts when Rumpelstiltskin ended up in the wrong place and caught the back end of the sword in the side of the head. He stumbled and in his confused stated the woman came up beside him and punched him in the stomach knocking him to the ground. He landed on his side laid there for a few moments trying to catch his breath that had been knocked out of him. He tried to reach for his dagger but _she_ kicked it away as she came to stand by the pirate both of them looking down at him with curiosity. "So my love let's see who's under that hood shall we?" The pirate said using his sword to flick Rumpelstiltskins hood off of his head and RumpelRumple did nothing to stop him. The woman gasped and the pirate looked at her in surprise but she only had eyes for Rumple. "Milah, do you know him?" The Pirate asked also looking at the strange scaly face glaring at him with those fierce orange and grey eyes.

"Does my new face shock you dearie or did you just not expect to ever see me again?" Rumpelstiltskin growled as he slowly rose to a sitting position and than to a stand. He brushed himself off and turned those fierce orange/grey eyes onto Milah. "Milah how do you know him?" Hook asked turning a confused gaze onto her. Just than a piercing wail filled the air and both Milah and Hook jumped at the noise. They both stared as Rumpelstiltskin curse, flung off his cloak and than gently pulled a baby off of his back and began to comfort the small child. Milah gasped when she saw the baby and moved toward Rumple but Hook held her back looking apprehensively at the sight before him. "Is...Is that...?" Milah managed to choke out staring intently at the milk white baby in front of her. "Yes it is" Rumple growled looking up at Milah as he continued to rock the baby. "It's Synnetlina, you daughter." Hook dropped Milah's arm in surprise when Rumple spoke. "Your daughter?" You told me you only had a son who was mostly grown!" Hook asked his voice getting louder as he spoke. "I...I didn't know she was still alive. The healers told me there was nothing they could do, her fever was to high." Milah muttered. "A son who was mostly grown!? Baelfire is only twelve! Just because he is old enough to fight in the ogre wars doesn't mean he is mostly grown!" Rumple yelled. "How could you just leave when Synnetlina was sick? She was dying and you just left us all alone to be with some pirate. You couldn't even stay to take care of your daughter in her last days!" "I left because I couldn't bear watching her dye! How is she even still alive?" Milah said indignantly glaring at the scaled man in front of her. "The blue fairy, she help Syn when no one else could" Rumple said glowering at Milah. He reached to grab the fallen baby straps and Milah got a good look at her daughter for the first time and saw her milk white skin and the large orange/grey eyes. "What have you done!" she yelled scared by the man in front of her for the first time ever. "What have you done to my daughter?" "She isn't your daughter anymore. You lost that right when you left." With that he swung Synnetlina gently onto his back and picked up his fallen dagger. "Now lets finish this shall we?" Rumpelstiltskin grinned and darted forward toward Milah aiming for her heart. Suddenly Hook appeared in front of him however with his arm raised up and when Rumpelstiltskin brought the dagger down Hooks right hand rolled across the deck of the ship. Hook dropped to the deck of the ship yelling and clutching the stump where is hand used to be. Milah ran over to him and while she was distracted Rumpelstiltskin came up behind her and grabbed her arms spinning her around to face him. He looked her straight in the eyes with a fierce glare on his face which she turned her head away from. Rumpelstiltskin let out a growl and plunged his hand into her chest grabbing her heart. He laughed at the expressions on both Milah and Hook and than gave a might pull and pulled out Milah's heart. She dropped to the floor and Hook yelled but there was no helping her. Rumpelstiltskin dropped the heart from his hands and than readjusted his cloak a smirk evident on his face. Hook struggled to his feet and lunged at Rumpelstiltskin with tears in his eyes but Rumpel just dodge out of the way and laughed. He turned and walked off the ship throwing an evil glance back at the body of his former wife and her stupid pirate lover. Today had been a good day he thought with smile as he felt Synnetlina move around on his back.

Review pretty pretty please with a cherry on top!


End file.
